Through Sorrow and Pain
by RespHarmony
Summary: Something tragic happened to Hermione s family, whilst Harry is coping with the death if his godfather. What will happen? No Horcruxes or Hallows
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well It has been a long time hasn´t it. Anyways Here it is xD

Disclaimer; I DON¨T OWN A THING YOU RECOGNIZE

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining high up in the blue sky, where some fluffy clouds were hovering. It was quite hot, making it a nice day, starting the month of July.

A certain raven headed boy wasn´t paying attention to any of it. He was living at his relatives that wanted to have nothing to do with him, this summer. Not that he minded, he had too many things to sort out within his head.

Harry Potter had been sitting in his bed for the whole summer, trying to cope with the death of his godfather Sirius Black. Nightmares had plagued him, indicating the dark circles under his eyes. Also he was pale and thin, due to lack of eating. His nightmares were mostly about Sirius being disapointed, or people he cared about dying. What mostly scared him, though, was the fact that his best friend in the world could have died in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He had nightmares of her actually dying.

/scene/

A few weeks had past and it was soon Harry´s birthday. He assumed that someone was going to collect him and he would go to the Burrow. The almost 16 year old teenager was right about the first part, but not about the second.

It was the day before Harry´s birthday, that Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin collected him. The newly engaged couple side-along apparated him to Grimmauld Place. A lump was forming in his throat. He wasn´t ready to step into the house of his godfather.

"We´ll all be here for you, Harry, don´t you forget that" said Remus, gently leading him inside.

"Is anyone else here, besides us?" asked Harry

"Wait and see" said Tonks, trying to lighten the mood

They went inside, and Harry was immediately engulfed by a pair of arms, hugging him to the only indication of the person was bushy hair and the scent of vanilla. Harry reckognized her immediately.

"It´s good to see you ´Mione" said Harry softly, clinging to her

Hermione didn´t say anything, but just hugged him tighter, if that was possible. The two adults decided to leave the teens be.

Hermione finally pulled back, with tears in her eyes.

"I am so happy to see you! I have been here for almost the whole summer, when I was collected, Ithought we were going to go to the Burrow, but I was brought here. I still don´t know why" said the brunette.

Harry smiled a true smile in weeks"I am happy to see you aswell, but your statement doesn´t explain the tears" he said softly, brushing her tears away.

"Can we go to my room? I don´t feel comfortable talking about it here" she said quietly, her head down.

"Sure" he answered as quietly, knowing he needs to get used to having painful memories of Sirius in this house

Both walked up the stairs quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence with painful emotions. When they arrived, Hermione sat on the bed, gesturing for Harry to do the same, which he did.

"What´s wrong ´Mione?" he asked softly

He could see she wanted to tell him, but it was painful for her. Harry decided to stay silent, to let her have her space.

She grabbed his hand for comfort and said "My parents were killed by Death Eaters" before finally crying the tears she had held in for a long time

Harry was shocked to say the least. He subcontiously moved, so that Hermione´s head was in the crook of his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

_How could they do this to her_ Harry thought _She doesn´t deserve this at all._

Remus had peeked in and smiled. He already knew those two were perfect for eachother.

"H-How?" he asked shakingly

Hermione started to say something, but shook her head instead, to choked up to say anything.

Harry understood. She didn´t want to talk about it.

"Have you told anyone else?" he asked gently, rubbing her arm

The doe eyed brunette shook her head again

Harry just nodded against her head.

After a while he asked "Why?"

"T-they wouldn´t understand the p-pain" she stuttered "They would just pity me and tell me that everything is going to be OK when it clearly isn´t. I trust you more than anyone else. I l-l- never mind"

"You what Hermione?" he asked softly "You know you can tell me anything"

"It isn´t important Harry. What´s important is us being there for eachother during times like these..." she trailed off in realization "Oh, Harry! I haven´t been there for you when you need someone the most, I am so sorry" she exclaimed.

"Don´t worry ´Mione. You have always been there for me, it´s about time I forgot my problems and helped you" said Harry, his eyes shining straight at hers.

"But-" she started to protest

"No Hermione, we both know it´s true" he said firmly, but quitle

"Alright, but let´s leave the bad stuff behind for now" she said smiling "Tomorrow is your birthday afterall!"

Harry smiled


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow so many reviews in one day I thank you all xD

**Chapter 2**

The emerald eyed teenager woke up halfly happy, halfly sad. Happy, because it was his birthday and he could spend it with the people he loved. Sad because he can´t spend it with his godfather.

Sighing, he tried to get up, when he noticed that someone was asleep next to him. The raven headed boy looked over, to see bushy mane of Hermione. Smiling, he realized they fell asleep whilst holding eachother. Harry was happy it was his favourite girl, rather than anyone else.

_Favourite girl?Where did that come from?_ Thought Harry

Throwing the thoughts aside, for now, he quietly got up, without disturbing the sleeping beauty...

_Ok Potter, you shouldn´t be thinking that way!_ Harry scolded himself

Harry quickly exited and went in the kitchen, to get something to drink. What suprised him was the fact that no one was up yet.

_Maybe I woke up very early_ he thought.

He looked at the clock in the dining room and was fairly suprised about how long he slept. It was 11:25.

_And no one is up yet _Harry thought, knowing that Remus and Tonks usually got up very early.

Deciding to not worry about the adults, he started to make his way towards his room, when he heard a whimper coming from there. Quietly opening the door, he saw a shadow in the corner. He was alarmed and quickly sprang in with his wand in hand, to see Hermione´s tearstrained face.

"Hermione! What´s wrong?"Harry asked, alarmed.

"I-I- I heard the door close, and I fell asleep almost immediately after and I had a nightmare and-" she rushed, as she hugged him tight "I´m sorry"

"For what?" Harry asked gently

„For ruining your birthday morning" she said, pulling away from him

„Hey, my birthday is no big deal if dealing with grief" He said gently, he had already forgotten that it was his birthday

She smiled weakly

„Besides, I had forgotten anyway" he chuckled

„Well, I´ll remind you again. Happy Birthday!" she said, laughing

/scene/

„Where are we going Remus?" asked Harry, whilst Hermione just smirked

„It wouldn´t be a suprise if I told you now wouldn´t it?" said Remus

„Fine" muttered Harry, as he and Hermione grabbed Remus´s hands and apparated into a dark room.

„Remus, What-" Harry started, as small fireworks went on, spelling Happy Birthday Harry, as everyone shouted „SUPRISE!"

They were at the Burrow, with all the Weasleys.

„What do you think Harry-" started Fred

„About our latest creations" finished George

„Bloody Brilliant!" exclaimed Harry

Ron went to give Harry and Hermione a hug, saying „Sorry, couldn´t send any letters because we were at vacation and the suprise party was supposed to be a suprise"

„No! I didn´t know that a SUPRISE party was supposed to be a SUPRISE, I thought it was like TOLD BEFORE the party so it wouldn´t be SUPRISE" said Harry sarcastically as everyone laughed.

Ginny went to hug Harry and Hermione aswell, trying to hold Harry in a longer hug than normal. Didn´t work very well as Tonks apparated in and Mrs. Weasly wanted to give one of her infamous hugs aswell.

„Wotcher, Everyone! Sorry I´m late, had some auror duties to do"

„You arrived just in time Nymphadora, the cake just got ready" said Mr. Weasley

„Don´t call me Nymphadora!" Tonks exclaimed as Ron said „Finally! I am starving!"

„You know what Gred?"

„Yes Forge?"

„You thinking what I´m thinking?"

„Aren´t I always"

„I think our brother is a walking stomach!" They said together

„Oh, shut up!" said Ron grumpily.

Everyone laughed

/scene/

Harry´s birthday was amazing! Everyone had fun joking around and having fun playing quidditch. Ron´s favourite part was eating, which didn´t suprise anyone, Hermione´s favourite part was watching Harry open the presents, whilst Harry´s favourite part was being with friends and people he called family.

Harry had gotten a few school books from Mr and Mrs Weasley, some new prank products from the twins, his favourite candy from Ron and quidditch supplies from Ginny.

He got the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter rings, from Lupin and Tonks.

„Your father gave them to me, to give to you. You wear one and the other goes to someone special" said Remus, wiggiling his eyebrows and making Harry blush.

His favourite gift of all was from Hermione. She gave him a small snowglobe, which contained a doe, a stag and a dog. They were magically moving, having fun. Harry knew the doe resembled his mum, the stag his father and the dog his godfather.

„Do you like it?" she asked cautiously

„I love it" he said hugging her tightly.

Now they were back at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Hermione were talking in Harry´s room whilst the adults were out for duties.

„I want to tell you what happened with my parents, in detail, but I don´t think I´ll be able to" she said as unshed tears filled her eyes. The brunette wanted Harry to understand everything, but she wouldn´t be able to do that without breaking down.

„Are you sure?" Harry asked catiously, whilst Hermione nodded.

„You can give me the memories, so I can put them in a pensive, I saw one in the tapestry room" he said quietly, knowing he didn´t really want to see what Hermione saw, the horrifying details.

She nodded again, as she pulled out her wand to extract the memories. They went into the drawing room and she put them in the pensieve.

„Do you want to come along?" Harry asked

„Yes" she said as confidently as she could

/in the pensieve/

„Next year I can show you what I can do with magic!" exclaimed Hermione, in front of the TV

„I´m sure we will be facinated by everything, honey" said her mother

„As long as it doesn´t harm us" said her father cautiously

„Fine, I won´t use those spells then" she said, smirkingly

Suddenly an explosion was heard in the front yard.

„Mum, dad, stay back, I think there may be Death Eaters out there" Hermione rushed, taking out her wand

When Hermione arrived at the front yard everything looked normal, which means something bad might happen.

She heard her parents scream in agony.

„MUM! DAD!" she screeched as she ran inside to find Bellatrix Lestrange standing there, with a smirk on her face.

„Ah, so the mudblood joines the party!" she laughed mockingly

„Leave them ALONE!" Hermione yelled

„Fine, I won´t kill them. You will" the deranged witch laughed horribly, showing her rotten teeth.

„No, NEVER!" screamed Hermione „ Stupefy!"

Bellatrix easily dodged

„No wonder you´re a mudblood, can´t even hit a spell" Bellatrix mocked as she continued to crucify them

„Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy! Expelliarmus!" shouted Hermione as fast as she could

Bellatrix was caught off guard, allowing the Grangers to catch their breath and try to run out

„You think YOU can win! Ha! You will be dead filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix screeched

„ Stupefy, Sectumsempra, Crucio!" yelled Bellatrix

Hermione was able to dodge the first spell, but she the mysterious sectumsempra hit her in the stomach, making her bleed horribly.

Hermione could faintly see the Dark Mark on Bellatrix´s arm move a bit, as she cried „Morsemorde!"

The Mark arrived in the sky, as several Death Eaters came in and disapparated. Hermione could make out Yaxley and Greyback.

She healed a bit of her cut, making it stip bleeding as she crawled towards the room where the others came from. From the Dark Mark she knew what happened, but she just wouldn´t believe the truth.

As she arrived in a small corridor, she saw both of her parents dead, laying on the ground, unresponsive.

„No. NO! It isn´t possible, NO!" she cried as she knelt right next to her parents

/out of pensieve/

„I´m so sorry Hermione" was the only thing Harry could say. He was in pure shock.

Hermione had already knelt down and was clutching her stomach, in the reminder of her huge scar.

Harry held her, trying to give the best support that he could give.

He led her back to her room and they sat on the bed, in the same position like the night before.

„Is this how it has always felt Harry?" she asked innocently

Harry knew she didn´t mean anything bad by that question.

„Yes" was the only word he could muster

„How did you move on?" the angelic Gryffindor asked

„I didn´t" he said as Hermione looked at him in confusion

„I didn´t move on, but I learned to cope with it, just like now. I haven´t moved on, but I am coping with Sirius´s death"

„Oh, no! I´m so sorry Harry, this pain has been all about me, when you are feeling the same way, I am such a horrible friend" she started crying

„You are not a horrible friend! Any guy would be lucky to have you as a friend or even more!" he said

Harry had said the even more part without thinking, and he realized he was telling the truth, anyone would be lucky to have Hermione as more than a friend. Even him.

„Thank you Harry. You are the best" she said

Harry smiled at her gently, as he started contemplating his feelings for Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the time of the year, when pupils get ready for the ride to Hogwarts. The infamous red train was in the station, ready to leave.

Remus and Tonks were escorting Harry and Hermione, leading them towards their sixth year. The time in Grimmauld Place had been a bit more depressing, than before, but Hermione and Harry had tried their best to forget about their pain and sorrow.

The duo were sitting at the back of the train, talking exitedly about their upcoming year.

„It´s a good thing we don´t have exams like O. this year, I wouldn´t want you to stress out" chuckled Harry, as Hermione mock pouted.

„I don´t stress!" said Hermione

Harry just raised an eyebrow.

„Fine, maybe a little" said Hermione „I´m going to get changed"

„Already?" asked Harry

„Yes, and you should too" she said, before leaving

Harry just sighed and started changing too. He was fast and got changed in two minutes. He was lucky because as he put his tie on, Ginny barged into the compartment.

„Hey Harry!" she exclaimed

„Ummm... Hi Ginny" he said perplexed about her entrance „Have you seen Ron?"

„Yes, he and Luna were talking and I think they fancy eachother" said Ginny quite irritatingly, making Harry more puzzled.

„Right..."

She walked closer to him slowly and flirtingly, rubbing his chest.

„Have you been working out?" she said slowly, again flirtingly

„No, I haven´t! Now can you please leave. I´m tad uncomfortable with this and I am waiting for Hermione!" he said strongly.

„But Harry-" she started again, trying to flirt with him.

„No Ginny! Go and find your friends and leave me alone" Harry said in a dangerously low voice

Ginny looked about to protest, when she stormed out. Harry was thinking, why he lost his temper so quickly. He had never lost it in one sentence. Hermione entered a minute after.

„You can´t believe who I saw snogging!" esclaimed Hermione

„Who?" said Harry, still a bit angry

„Why so angry?" asked Hermione, a bit of fear in her voice.

Harry, instanly remembering what had happened to the Granger family, remembering that Hermione would be scared of angry voices for a while, calmed down „It´s Ginny! She came in and started flirting with me and made me very uncomfortable"

„Right...Well Ron and Luna were snogging" she said brushing it aside.

Even though Ginny said that those two might fancy eachother, It still suprised Harry.

„Quite an odd couple, eh?" He said.

„Yeah, but they are good for eachother don´t you think?"

„Well, at least our mate is in love. I´m happy for them" said Harry chuckling.

„Me too" answered Hermione, uneasily.

Harry caught that of course, wondering what was bothering her

„You sounded uneasy, are you not really happy for them?" He asked, both of them sitting down next to eachother.

„I am, I really am, It´s just that I heard that Luna asked Ron out, and I don´t think I would be able to do it" she said quietly.

„So you like someone" Harry stated

Hermione nodded her bushy head as Harry stroked her hair, noticing how elegantly soft they were. They were relaxing even. Harry still wasn´t sure how he felt for Hermione. The thing he had with Cho was almost nothing, so he didn´t really know.

„Who is it?" he whispered

„It´s-It´s" Hermione sighed and gathered her Gryffindor courage. „It´s you, Harry!" she exclaimed.

Harry just gaped at Hermione.

„I-I understand if you want to r-remain as friends" she said, showing no sadness, but her eyes betrayed her. Harry could read her like a book afterall

„Hermione, I don´t know what it is that I feel for you. I know that It´s something that I want to have forever, but I don´t know what it excactly feels like" Harry said, holding one of her hands.

Hermione cursed, under her breath, at the Dursleys and their emotional abuse towards Harry.

„Do you want to know how it feels like?" she asked

Harry nodded slowly.

„Love is when you always want to be together, and when you're not, you're thinking about being together because you need that person; and without them, your life feels incomplete. It's when you trust the other with your life; and when you would do anything for each other. When you love someone, you want nothing more than for them to be really happy- no matter what it takes because their needs come before your own. It's when they're the last thing you think about before you go to sleep- and when they're the first thing you think of when you wake up. Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, and trusting them not to. When they're with you, your heart races. When they touch you, you get butterflies in your stomach. It's when you can't get the smile off your face; and you feel like you've been touched by an angel. You look down on everybody else because you think that they can't possibly feel what you're feeling." said Hermione, with a dazed look. „Love is something magical"

Harry smiled.

„I´m still not completely sure, but those things fit almost God damn perfectly. I´ll give us a go if you will" he said, slowly, subconsciously leaning in.

„No matter what happens" she stated, leaning in aswell.

„No matter what happens" he stated and they kissed, but couldn´t do much more as the train stopped in a slight bump.

Someone fell on the floor. Harry and Hermione saw hair, that was firey red.

„Ron!" both exclaimed, opening the compartment door and helping Ron up.

„Hey, guys, I was looking for you. Sorry I couldn´t come before, I was ermm... preoccupied" he said.

„Yeah, snogging with Luna" said Harry and Hermione together.

„How did you know?" the redhead asked.

„We have our ways" Hermione stated „But we don´t have time to talk about this now, the train stopped and it hasn´t done that since third year..." she said, slowly realizing something „Oh no!"

„What did you figure out, love?" Harry asked, saying the word love without thinking, and grabbed Hermione´s hand

„Dementors. I think dementors are coming" she whispered.

„Are you two going out?" asked Ron.

„Yes, we are, we´ll get into details later, firstly lets get ready to cast a patronus, I can already feel the screams in my head!" said Harry urgently.

The white mist appeared and everything froze. The Golden Trio were ready to cast their patronuses.

One of the dementors appeared. The trio cried „EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A stag and a dog appeared. But the normal otter didn´t appear from Hermione´s wand. Instead of an otter there was a doe. And as Harry and Hermione looked closer, their patronuses weren´t silver, like usual, but they were gold.

The dementor started screeching like there was no tomorrow, no one had heard of that kind of screech before.

The dementor dissappeared immediately.

The trio entered their compartment.

„Now, that was weird, firstly your patronus, Hermione, wasn´t an otter, but a doe. Then we notice they are gold, and then the dementor´s scream almost made me deaf" said Ron perplexedly

„I have never heard of anything like this, and that´s saying something!" exclaimed Hermione.

„I think we need to talk to Dumbledore about this" stated Harry

„Yeah, but right now you are telling me how you got together" said Ron, as Luna entered

„You mean us Ronald" she said in her mysterious look „I always knew you were going to get together, the WrackSpurts told me"

„Right" said Hermione, as Luna sat in Ron´s lap, and as she noticed, she was doing the same to Harry. She tried to be polite and sit next to him and snuggle him, but when she tried to stand up, she felt tired and magically exhausted. She mentally noted this to herself.

Then Hermione began to tell the small `tale` about their time in Grimmauld place and how she almost told him lots of times, and then the train ride to Hogwarts.

_Did I leave anything out? _thought Hermione

_I don´t think so_ answered Harry

Both jumped, as they realized they talked mentally. They immediately grasped the other´s hand, to get rid of the tiredness.

„Ok, this is getting weird firstly the dementor, then the magical exhaustion when separated and now we can talk to eachother in our heads?" said Hermione in a half frustraded tone.

„Hey, guys maybe we should keep this a secret for a while, you know the weird things" said Harry „Maybe there is more to this than we expected"

Ron and Luna nodded.

/scene/

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the four realized that Malfoy hadn´t made his `yearly visit` on the train. Brushing those thoughts aside, they sat down at their tables, Harry and Hermione sitting next to each other, still needing the contact.

Dumbledore started his speech „This is a dark time indeed. As you all know, Voldemort is back" said the Headmaster, as almost everyone cringed at the name „But you must remember to see the light in the dark. Keep your friends and family close, cause these are dark times indeed"

Hermione´s eyes filled with pain and sadness as she remembered her family. Harry felt it.

_Another thing to add to our list_ he thought sarcastically, as he tried to comfort her as best as he could.

Then Dumbledore began his speech on the New Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, well actually teachers, as Remus was back and Tonks was there to teach children as a fully trained auror and help out during Remus´s `furry problem`. Everyone who knew Remus, gave a loud cheer. Also he explained about the Forbiden Forest and the usual.

/scene/

When the feast had finished, Professor Dumbledore beckoned Harry and Hermione to his office, knowing that they wanted to talk to him.

When they arrived, Harry and Hermione sat down in front of the desk, as Dumbledore sat behind the desk.

„Care for a lemon drop?" he asked

Both of the teens shook their heads.

„Headmaster, something strange has been happening, to us, ever since the train ride here" said Harry, starting the explanation, with Hermione adding bits here and there.

By the end the Headmaster was sitting agape.

„I think I know what this might be, but I have to be sure" said the aged man.

He pointed his wand towards them, as he muttered something under his breath. Harry and Hermione glowed gold.

„My, I haven´t heard of this since Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw married" stated the Headmaster, his eyes twinkiling with delight.

„You are soul bonded!" exclaimed Dumbledore

The teens gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

„It cant be possible!" exclaimed the young, bushy haired brunette.

„But it is indeed" said the aged Headmaster.

„Can you give more information on the soulbonds, I´ve read about them, but I don´t know a lot, hardly anything actually" said Hermione.

„A soulbond is when two people are completely in love with eachother. Usually happens during marriage, like the one that Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw had. Yours happened during your first kiss I presume" said Dumbledore, as the teens blushed „Oh it´s nothing to be embarrased about, true love, after all, is bliss. Let´s continue with the soul bond now shall we. When the soul bond takes place, a bright light surrounds them, without the couple noticing. They will need to be in physical contact for quite some time, before the feeling of tiredness goes away. Usually the patronuses change to fit together. Also they can talk to eachother mentally. But most of all a soulbond means that you two are of age in the wizarding world and married in the law of magic" said Dumbledore.

Harry smirked „That means no more Dursleys and freedom of the use of magic"

„You have to be responsible about this Harry" scolded Hermione. They looked like a married couple, and they were, magically anyway.

„But Professor, isn´t there anything about the Patronuses turning gold?" asked Hermione in her curious tone.

„My, I have never heard of this before. The soul bonds are very rare, afterall" said the Headmaster

„It was so powerful, the dementor screeched so loud, it made us deaf, almost" said Harry

„This is something new indeed" said the Headmaster in thought

„Is that all you know, sir?" asked Harry

„I am afraid so"

„Well, this means I am going to have to get Mrs. Potter her ring" said Harry proudly as Hermione glowed. It was the first time she heard the words she wanted to hear for a long time. The soulbonded pair left the Headmaster´s office.

Half way towards the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione realized something.

„How are we going to sleep in our dorms, when we need physical contact?" she asked.

„Already thought of that, love, we will be sleeping in the Room of Requierment" he stated.

Hermione just nodded

/scene/

Harry and Hermione arrived in the Common Room, to see Ron waiting for them and also some fifth years talking somewhere in the corner.

„Hey, how´d it go?" asked Ron, as Harry and Hermione sat down, with Hermione on Harry´s lap.

„Well," she said lowering her voice „We found out that when we shared our first kiss we were soulbonded" Ron, being a pureblood, knew exactly what a soulbond was. To say he was shocked was like to say Ron liked to eat.

„That´s bloody amazing!" excalimed Ron, happy for their best mates.

„We will be sleeping in the Room of Requierment, because we still need the physical contact" said Harry.

„Oh, you´ll be sleeping alright!" chuckled Ron.

Hermione slapped his arm playfully

„Don´t go there, Ron!" she mock warned.

„If you want to tell Luna, you can" said Harry, as they got up and left towards `their` bedroom.

Little did they know a certain girl was listening in.

/scene/

A dark figure was sneaking towards the Hogwarts kitchens. She had a bottle in her hands, that contained a pink liquid. It had bubbles inside it, shaped like hearts.

„Dobby!" she muttered

„Yes, Miss Weezy, sir" said the house elf in his bad language.

„Harry asked me to give this to you. Slip it in his morning pumpkin juice, tomorrow morning" she said, as she backed away slowly

„Anything to help Harry Potter, sir" exclaimed the hyper elf.

/scene/

It was one of the best sleeps the new couple had had. No nightmares had plagued them, and they were fully rested and relaxed. What made it even better was to wake up in eachother´s arms.

„Morning, love" said Harry

„Morning, Harry" she said sleepely.

He quickly glanced at his watch

„We should start going, before we miss breakfast" he said, as the changed into their uniforms and headed down.

Ron and Luna were waiting for Harry and Hermione. Luna was sitting in the Gryffindor table this time, she had saved the seats.

„Hi, ´Mione, Harry!" said the two, hugging them.

„Had a good night sleep?" asked Ron as he winked.

„Oh shut up Ron!" exclaimed Harry as they sat down.

Ginny was sitting with her friends, more to the middle of the table, secretly watching Harry´s every move. She saw him swallow a bit of his pumpkin juice. She smirked, knowing her plan was working.

„What are you smirking at, Gin?" asked Lavander

„Oh nothing" she said

In a few minutes she looked over and saw that there was no change in Harry´s behaviour.

_It should have worked in a minute_ Ginny thought_ There must be something wrong_.

Hermione had snatched Harry´s pumpkin juice and as about to drink it, when she smelled her favourite smells; Ink, parchment, vanilla and Harry´s unique smell, that she couldn´t place a finger on.

_There must be a potion in ther_e she thought _Probably amortentia. The potion of love, it indicates a person´s faourite smells. Yes defenetly. But who would do such a thing? And why hadn´t anything happened? Maybe it has something to do with our soul bond_

_I know what you mean `Mione. I heard that seperating the people within the soul bond can be killed if seperated by something like a potion. The soul bond probably prevents that. As for the answer to your first question, I think It´s Ginny _answered Harry

Hermione jumped a bit, but no one noticed. She was still not used to hearing Harry in her head.

_Why do you think it´s Ginny?_

_You said she´s been `in love` with me for ages, she tried to hug me longer than normal on my birthday, she tried to flirt with me on the train. I´m positive it´s her_.

Hermione sighed.

_We have first period free, should we tell Professor Lupin and Tonks about our marriage._

Hermione asked Harry mentally

_They have the right to know, love._

And so they set off to find their favourite teachers before breakfast was over.

/scene/

Lupin sat back in his chair, and Tonks was staring at the duo with wide eyes.

Harry and Hermione had just told them about their soulbond.

„Harry, you know what this means?" said Remus, pulling Harry closer and whispering „You have got to give Hermione the Lady Potter ring. Personally I think you two belong together"

Harry smirked

/scene/

It had been a few weeks since everyone arrived at Hogwarts, and it was September 19th, Hermione´s birthday. The classes had been good, except Potions, Snape was as horrible as ever. He seemed to get worse every year. No one knew about Harry and Hermione´s soul bond except Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Ron and Luna. They felt it better to keep it secret.

Harry and Hermione were walking towards the Room of Requierment, hand in hand. It was seven

o´clock. As they opened the doors, Hermione had tears of joy running down her face.

„You did all this for me?" asked Hermione.

„I´d do anything for you" said Harry.

The floor was covered in rose petals and in the middle of the room a fireplace, with a couch and a cofee table, where laid a letter.

Puzzled, Hermione picked up the letter, and read it.

_You are the sea that lulls me to sleep.  
You are the treasure every pirate wants to keep.  
You are the sun that gives life to my day.  
You are the moon that lights the dark way.  
You are the kiss that sets me free.  
You are the embrace that comforts me.  
You are the yin and yang of my life.  
So I ask you now, please be my wife. _

Hermione was so suprised as he looked at Harry with unshed happy tears in her eyes.

„I know that we haven´t been together for a long time, but it feels like we´ve been forever. I have no idea when it was, when I fell in love with you. Could be the first time I saw you, could be just lately, but I know it´s been there for a long time, wanting, waiting for me to realize it. I know we are technically married already, but I will make it offical in the muggle world aswell" Harry knelt down on one knee. „Will you marry me Hermione Jean Granger?" he said opening a tiny velvet box, producing an emerald green diamond ring. „Yes! Yes! A billion times yes!" exclaimed Hermione as he jumped on Harry and snogged him sensless. During the snog, Harry slipped the finger on Hermione´s ring finger.

„There is one more thing" he said producing the Lady Potter ring „Will you be the next Lady Potter"

„Oh Harry! When you asked me to marry you, It would already mean I will be Lady Potter. But still I´m going to say yes" she exclaimed.

When Harry slipped the finger on, they didn´t notice a bright light surrounding them.

A/N: about Dobby´s talking, he is a house elf, so to the name Ginny (Miss Weezy), he added sir because he does it in almost every sentence


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been a few weeks after Harry´s pruposal to Hermione, but no one knew, except the people who knew about their soulbond.

Ginny was still plotting a plan to lure Harry away frow Hermione, when she saw a flicker of blonde hair, immediately recognizing her enemy, Draco Malfoy. She was suprised that he walked up to her and didn´t make any snide remarks. He more likely looked worried than anything.

„Weasley, I have noticed how you seem to hate that mudblood Granger" the Slytherin started

„Well, I have a plan to get rid of her, if you help me with my mission"

„What mission, Malfoy?" asked Ginny wearily

„Getting rid of Granger is part of it" Malfoy said.

Ginny was contemplating, either to trust the Slytherin or continue on herself.

„Deal, but if you try anything on me, you´ll be lucky to end up in the Hospital Wing" she warned.

„So here´s the plan..." and Malfoy explained his plan to the girl.

/scene/

Halloween was coming up and Harry and Hermione were heading towards the Headmaster´s office. He wanted them to have a check up on their bond and how it was settling in.

„Jelly Bean" they said to the Gargoyle, as they rolled their eyes at the password.

„Well, let´s see how it´s going then" said Dumbledore as he cast the same spell, that he did the first time the couple went to his office this year.

They glowed gold again, but the Headmaster´s face was agape yet again.

„Is there something wrong, Professor?" asked Hermione in concern

A paper appeared, and it said _Lord and Lady Potter/Gryffindor/Ravenclaw soulbond completed_

„You mean that I am Lady Potter, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? Also it completed in hardly two months?" said a confused Hermione

„Harry is a descendant of Gryffindor and Hermione is a descendant of Ravenclaw. About the soulbond completing, I have never heard of this before" said the Headmaster.

„But how am I a descendant of Ravenclaw, if I´m a muggleborn?" asked Hermione.

„It is believed that Ravenclaw line runs in generations, the line had been cut off for years, until you were born. I believe, that maybe someone in your family tree was a squib and then a child of his or hers grew up as a muggle, knowing nothing about the wizarding world" the aged Headmaster said.

_He has a point you know_ said Harry mentally.

_I know_ answered Hermione _but it´s still hard to believe._

„Now head to bed young ones. You don´t need physical contact anymore, so I must advise you to sleep in your dorms from now on" said Dumbledore

The teens nodded, deep in thought

/scene/

„So we will set our plan to action tomorrow" said Draco.

„Yes, the mudblood will be gone for good and I will have my Harry!" exclaimed Ginny.

Little did she know it was killing Draco to do this. Over the month he had started liking the fifth year, more than a friend. He hated the misson he was given. But there was nothing he could do. Not without the last result being death.

/scene/

„_How dare you forget about me Harry" said a voice so familiar._

_„I swear, I swear I didn´t" answered Harry „I didn´t want to think about you too much, because it would cause much pain, too much pain"_

„_You didn´t think about me at all!" shouted the voice „You should be better dead. I should have let you die in the small battle in the ministry. It would have been better for all of us" the voice said_

Harry sat upright so fast he was dizzy for a minute. That didn´t stop the tears, though. He silently went down to the Common Room and sat by the fire, silently crying tears. He couldn´t shake the feeling that the dream was saying something. Saying that the ghosts of his parents and Sirius were disappointed in them. He couldn´t shake of the guilt and the pain.

He faintly heard someone come down, but didn´t concentrate on it. The someone walked up to him and put his head to the crook of her shoulder, silently comforting him. He smelt vanilla and knew exactly who it was.

„What happened?" she whispered.

„S-S-Sirius came to me in my dream. H-h-he said he was d-d-dissapointed. That I would be b-b-better of d-d-dead!" he cried.

„It was just a dream, love. I know perfectly well they are proud of you just like my parents are prod of me" Hermione said before breaking down. This time they changed position so her head was in tho crook of his shoulder.

„I can´t take it anymore Harry! I tried to forget about them, but the pain keeps coming back. I can´t take it. I know you should have felt my sadness, but I blocked you out. I didn´t want you to know" she said so quietly Harry had a hard time hearing all of her words.

„`Mione! You can´t forget about them, but you have to learn that they are gone. They may be gone, but they are always with us, in our memories in our hearts" said Harry, silently wishing that Hermione wouldn´t have had to go through that. He was still coping with Sirius and needed someone, but he knew Hermione needed him more. „I know how it feels, love, I know how it feels" he whispered so Hermione wouldn´t be able to hear him.

/scene/

It was the infamous Halloween feast. Ron was digging in food like a dog in a rainpuddle.

„Ron could you please eat like a person!" said Hermione

„What? I´m hungry!" exlaimed Ron

Hermione just grunted.

A few minutes past and suddenly Hermione stood up „I have to go somewhere" she said in a very un-Hermione like voice.

Harry frowned as she ran out. He tried to feel Hermione´s emotions, but couldn´t get anything.

„Something´s wrong. I´m going after her" said Harry rapidly, running after her.

He lost her fast, which was very uncommon. Harry knew he was faster than his soulmate.

„Accio Maurauder´s Map!" he said as the map came flying.

„I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good" he whispered rapidly as the lines appeared, indicating the Hogwarts castle, grounds and people inside. Hermione was heading towards the dungeons. Harry started running as fast as he could, making his legs burn.

He caught up with her, when she was near the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. He grabbed her hands and spun her around, looking into her eyes. They were glazed.

„Hermione! Fight the imperious! I know you can hear me!" he said as he tried to kiss her.

„Stop it!" the imperioused Hermione screeched.

„Stupefy!" someone shouted as Harry fell towards the floor, stunned

„Take out your wand Granger!" said a female voice, as Hermione hesitated, fighting the unforgivable curse.

„Do it!" she screeched.

Hermione grabbed her wand.

„Are you completely sure about this Ginny?" asked Draco, coming out of the shadows with the Weasley.

„You hesitating? You came up with the plan!" she said.

„Well before you do it, I have something to tell you" he said.

„Make it Quick!" she screeched.

„I´m in love with you!" he screame at her as Ginny dropped her wand.

„You what?" she asked.

„I´m in love with you. My mission wasn´t to take out Granger, My mission is to kill Dumbledore. I don´t want to do it at all, but there is no way to get the dark mark off me. I had to follow my fathers footstep or I´d die. Don´t destroy true love, they can both die!" said Draco „Just think about that" he said walking off.

Ginny was completely stunned, completely frozen. Draco was right, she can´t destroy true one person without destroying the other.

_It doesn´t matter, what he said_. Screamed Ginny´s evil part of mind _You love him. You know so much about him. He is the Boy-Who-Lived! He would definetly fall for me..._ Ginny suddenly realized she was in Love with the Boy-Who-Lived instead of the realy Harry. _Oh No! What have I done? I even cast an unforgivable and almost made my fried Hermione kill herself. Maybe I can give Draco and I a chance, maybe even help him through his misson, without killing Dumbledore._ She thought. She lifted the imperiouse curse and cast a finite on Harry.

When Harry was on his feet he asked „What happened?"

Ginny, deciding on telling the truth started „I want to ask for forgiveness from both of you, I know I don´t deserve it and probably never will. I imperioused Hermione. I wanted Harry all to myself, but didn´t want you Hermione in the way, so I wanted to make you kill yourself. Me and Malfoy had been working on the plan, but he stopped me doing that, he made me realize so many things. He is not bad anymore Harry. He has changed. He made me realize I was in love with the Boy-Who-Lived not Harry. He also told me about true love and what might happen if seperated. He also told me he loved me"

There was a small silence with Harry and Hermione taking everything in.

„You are right, you don´t deserve our forgiveness, and you have to earn our forgiveness. Are you going to go out with Malfoy then?" asked Hermione

„I´m giving it a chance and I can make prove to you that I won´t come in between ever" she said as she raised her wand

„I, Ginevra Molly Weasly, promise to never come in between Harry Potter´s and Hermione Granger´s relationship. I also promise to never break it and be there for them when in need, so mote it be!" said Ginny as a white light surrounded her for a second and then disappeared.

Harry and Hermione smiled, „I hope you can make Malfoy act nicer towards us aswell, wouldn´t want a fight between those two" said Hermione as Ginny giggled.

„No problem" the redhead answered as Harry playfully glared at Hermione.

/scene/

„Hermione! You alright? What happened?" asked Ron, when the duo arrived in the common room.

„Don´t worry, Ron, everything´s OK, I just forgot I had left my homework in the library" Hermione said.

„Yeah and I was just worried about her running off so fast" Harry said.

Both of them were defending Ginny, knowing what might happen if they told the male redhead in front of them.

Ron eyed them suspicously before nodding.

„Fine, well I have to help Luna with something" he said.

„Yes, give the little Luna a snogging lesson" Harry chuckled

„Shut up!" muttered Ron


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Christmas was coming up soon and the Grounds of Hogwarts was covered in snow, making the scenery very loving and romantic. Sometimes you could see Hagrid walking with Fang, or a couple of people having a snowball fight.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were currently in Defence Against the Dark Arts, along with some sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Professor Lupin had promised a special lesson today, and everyone was fidgiting in excitment, knowing that if Professor Lupin promised something, he would do it.

The scarred Professor walked in, to the front of the class.

„As you all know, last lesson I said we will have a special lesson today" Lupin started „I wanted to give this lesson because of the darkness surrounding you, to get your mind off it"

Everyone in the class was looking at Lupin, already wishing he would tell them what the lesson is going to be about.

„Today we are going to learn a little bit about Patronuses and try casting them. Now can someone explain what a patronus is?" he asked calmly.

Hermione, of course raised her hand faster than a lightning bolt, also Harry, Ron and some members of the D.A. raised their hands, already knowing about them and how to cast a fully corpeal patronus.

„Mr. Weasley?" Lupin asked

„A Patronus is a charm, with an incatation of Expecto Patronum. A person has to think of the happiest memory he or she has. Also the spell is very advanced any many wizards and witches have trouble casting a fully corpeal patronus" Ron explained.

„Very impressive, ten points to Gryffindor" said Lupin

„Now, as said, the spell is very advanced. If any of you can gast a non-corpeal patronus, that will be good enough. Also usually a patronus takes an animal form, if fully corpeal" explained Lupin „ Now, try to think of the happiest memory you can think of. Let it fill you up. Close your eyes and say Expecto Patronum"

Most of the pupils had smiles on their faces, except for some Slytherins, as they chanted Expecto Patronum.

„Professor, what form does your patronus take?" asked an always `happy to learn` girl, that was Hermione Granger.

„Should I show you all?" he asked as everyone nodded.

He whispered „Expecto Patronum" as a werewolf appeared from the wand

„Now, I want everyone to try hard. If you cannot produce a fully corpeal patronus it´s fine, it´s a very advanced spell"

Everyone stood up, looking for some space as Harry and Hermione walked up to the Professor

„But, professor, our patronuses are gold, not silver. They will start asking questions" said Harry

„Don´t worry, I´ll explain it if anyone asks" Professor whispered

The duo nodded.

Everyone who had been in Dumbledore´s Army could produce a full patronus, each earning fifteen house points, even Neville could produce one, which was a toad.

The Slytherins were not doing so well, though, only Draco Malfoy could produce a full patronus, it was a serval, a cat that looks a lot like a cheetah. Only a few of the Slytherins could produce white mist.

As the class started to end Lupin said „Very well done, everyone" before the pupils left the room.

/scene/

The Golden trio were on their way to Hagrid, missing their half-giant friend. As they walked, they took in their surroundings. The snow had never been so thick in their years in Hogwarts. The trees were covered in snow and everything was white.

„What are you thinking about `Mione?" asked Harry

„I just love the scenery, winter had always been my favourite time of year. The snow, sitting by the soft firelight inside, playing snowball fights or making snowmen. I-I just know that I can´t do it with my p-parents anymore. It´s still hard to believe they are gone" said Hermione.

„It´s the same with Sirius, I still can´t believe he is gone just because he fell in an arch" said Harry, sadly.

„Hey mates, don´t worry, the Ginger Ninja Biscuit is here for you" said Ron.

„The Ginger Ninja Biscuit?" laughed Harry and Hermione „Where did that come from?"

„I am ginger, Luna calls me ninja sometimes and I like biscuits" said Ron chuckling

Harry and Hermione just laughed

/scene/

„`Arry, `Ermione, Ron!" exclaimed Hagrid „So good to see yer! Come in!"

„Hey Hagrid, good to see you too" said the trio as they stepped into the small, wooden house „How have you been then?"

„I´ve been fine, gettin the `Ogwarts ready for Christmas" said the half-giant „Any of you stayin` for Christmas?"

„Me and Hermione are staying here, Ron is going to the Burrow, and I believe Luna is going with Ron" said Harry, looking at Ron, at the last part as the redhead blushed.

„Yeah, I am" said Ron as everyone chuckled.

They talked about their lessons and what they are doing during Christmas, whilst eating Hagrid´s infamous Rock Cakes.

/scene/

Draco had been going out since Halloween and both of them had been very happy. Lots of people didn´t know they were going out, only Harry and Hermione knew.

They were sitting near the Black Lake, taking in the frozen scenery.

„Do you think I can get out of the mission of killing Dumbledore" asked Draco worriedly, breaking the silence.

„I don´t know, but I´ll do anything I can to help" she said as she peeked his lips.

„Do you think Harry and Hermione will ever completely trust me again?" she asked

„I don´t they´ll trust you completely, and me neither, but we need to make the best out of their trust" he said.

Ginny had gotten Draco, Harry and Hermione to act nice towards eachother, and the friendship was slowly, but surely growing. They still stuck with the last names.

/scene/

Harry and Hermione were walking towards an unused classroom. Ginny had said that Malfoy had an important thing to tell them.

As they arrived, Malfoy and Ginny were already there.

„What is it, that you wanted to talk about Malgoy?" asked Hermione.

„As you know I was forced into taking the Dark Mark. You-Know-Who gave me a mission. A mission that I will not be able to complete and I don´t want to complete. I have to kill Professor Dumbledore" he said, his head down.

„And how can we help" asked Harry

„We know you don´t completely trust us, but we need your help. Me and Draco had been trying to figure out how to get either the Dark Mark off him, or him out of the mission. Always we have come short. You two are one of the magically strongest people I know of, If you could help us we could find a way" said Ginny

Harry and Hermione had a mental talk with eachother.

In the end they decided to help them.

„We will help you, but on some conditions" said Hermione „Firstly, don´t try to pull anything or you will end up hurt. Badly. Secondly keep the snogging to a minimal please"

They laughed

/scene/

It was Christmas time and the only Gryffindors staying were Harry and Hermione. Some of the Hufflepuffs were staying, hardly any Ravenclaws and no Slytherins.

Harry and Hermione were currently in the Great Hall, having breakfast, the day before Christmas.

„It´s sad isn´t it, being here alone, thinking about...them" said Hermione looking towards the ceiling.

„Wishing they were here with us" he said silently.

She nodded

„They are looking at us aren´t they?" asked Hermione

Harry´s heart broke for her. She sounded so innocent, so vulnerable.

„I believe they always have" he whispered as he looked at Hermione „and always will" as he kissed Hermione.

/scene/

The Christmas day was here, everything was full of Christmas decorations. There were mini Santa Clauses flying around some rooms, little Christmas trees in the Common Rooms and a huge Christmas tree in the Great Hall, all decorated beautifully.

A certain black haired teen was still asleep in the boy´s dorm, as a certain brunette was running up the steps to get to him.

When she entered she snuck towards his bed and sat down next to him, and then almost yelling „Harry! Wake up! It´s Christmas!" Harry practically fell out of bed.

„Oh, `Mione, Don´t ever do that again!" exclaimed Harry, as Hermione lunged to snog him.

„It´s Christmas!" she said after snogging him sensless.

„Let´s go to the Common Room then" said Harry

/scene/

„Time to give presents!" exclaimed Hermione. She sounded like a five year old and looked so excited, she was almost jumping up and down on the couch.

„If you don´t sit down, you will not get your present" said Harry as he chuckled and Hermione mock pouted.

„Well, I´ll give mine first" said Hermione, as she handeda small box to Harry. The wrap paper was covered in small snowflakes. Harry opened it carefully. It was a small locket, purely gold. Inside the locket there was a picture of both of them. There was a carving that said Soulmates.

„Hermione, I love it!" he said as he hugged her tightly.

„Well now it´s my turn" said Harry as he took out a medium sized box.

Hermione looked at Harry curiously as she opened it. Inside was a beautiful light blue dress, even more beautiful than the one she wore at the Yule Ball.

„Oh, Harry, It´s the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!" she exclaimed

„You cannot grow out of it, the dress grows with you, so it will always fit, it was charmed that way" he said.

Hermione suddenly realized something and looked at him pointetdly

„How much money did you spend?" she asked

„Not nearly enough" he said

„Tell me the exact number" she commanded

„900,000 galleons" he said.

„WHAT? You cannot spend that much on me, you need it for school years and college and other useful stuff" she ranted

„´Mione, I would spend my whole vault on you" he said as he hugged her.

„You are impossible" she laughed

„But you love me for it"

„True" she smiled „So how do you think our Ginger Ninja Biscuit and his girlfriend are doing?"

Harry just laughed


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I´d like to thank every single one of you who reviewed, you all make my days, and make me want to write more and more. Also I forgot to mention there are no horcruxes or hallows, so Dumbledore can´t have the black hand.

**Chapter 7**

Christmas had just ended and the pupils were back in Hogwarts. A certain redhead was throwing a tantrum.

„Did you guys know that Ginny and MALFOY were going out?" asked a very angry Ron

„Hey, Ron I know it´s Malfoy, but he has changed. I don´t trust him, hardly at all actually, but he really is making an effort to be friendly" said Harry, avoiding the actual question.

„I was having a nice Christmas dinner, along with my family and Luna, eating some roast chicken and potatos and then she dropped the bomb on us!" Ron exclaimed

Harry and Hermione were glad Ron could be thick sometimes.

_If it were you, you would say „You were avoiding my question!" _said Harry mentally

_You know me, if I want an answer I won´t change the subject or even part of the subject before getting an answer _answered Hermione

„How did your family react?" asked Hermione wearily

„They were all shocked, but in the end they supported her. I don´t see their point of view I mean it´s-"

„Malfoy, we get it" said Harry

„Just try and cool down, alright, try and support her, even if you don´t approve, alright?" said Hermione, before heading towards the library, along with Harry. They had a meeting there with the blond and the female redhead

/scene/

„We will never figure this out!" exclaimed Ginny.

The four were covered in piles of books, parchment flying everywhere. They were in a hidden place, within the library, where usually no one came to.

„We can´t give up Ginny" said Draco, even though he believed they wouldn´t find a thing.

„Here´s something interesting: „Usually people involved in the dark arts despise the light, making it impossible to cast a patronus. When they create a dark object the patronus can defeat or make the object break. Therefore the patronus can kill dark objects, but only if cast in fully and by people who have pure love..." Hermione said trailing off.

_Pure Love. That means soulmates! _Exclaimed Hermione mentally

_They don´t know we are soulmates, and I´d like to keep it that way _argued Harry.

_We just have to make something up on the spot_ said Hermione.

„Can we try something?" asked Harry

„As long as it gets the Dark Mark off me, yes" said Draco.

„Hold your hand out and bare the Dark Mark" said Hermione

Draco did just that, hesitating at first.

„If you screw this up Potter, you will get hexed" chuckled Draco

„You seem to forget I have the Brightest Witch of Her Age beside me" said Harry, as Hermione blushed.

Harry and Hermione, took out their wands and pointed it at the Mark on the blond´s arm, joined hands and thought of their happiest memory; their first kiss.

„Expecto Patronum" they whispered as a small golden doe and a small golden stag appeared. They seemed to be entering the Dark Mark.

„Ow!" whispered Draco with a grimance on his face.

Ginny grabbed his hand, in vain to try and rid him some of the pain that he seemed to be in.

„Why isn´t the Mark dissappearing?" asked Ginny.

It was if she was talking to a wall, as Harry and Hermione didn´t even hear her.

„Bullocks" said Ginny.

A minute or two later, they stopped their spell, the Mark was still there.

Draco was in too much pain and Ginny was to busy comforting him and the two never even noticed that Hermione´s patronus wasn´t the same and they were both gold.

„That bloody hurt!" said the Slytherin.

„At least we tried"said Hermione.

„Should we call it a night? I need to give Draco something for his pain" said the young Weasley, leading her boyfriend out of the library.

„Probably going off to snog" said Hermione.

„You know that´s not a bad idea" said Harry.

„Oh Mr. Potter, and where are we going off to snog?" teased Hermione

„Why, Mrs. Potter, I believe right here" said Harry, as the soulmates snogged eachother senseless.

/scene/

The trio plus Luna were eating in the Great Hall. It was breakfast time and anyone who knew Ron, tried not to watch him.

„I heard the Hungood were making people eat a lot, they live in your stomach and need a lot of food. It looks like Ronald has lots of them in there" stated the usually dazed Luna Lovegood.

„Right, well the Hungood could at least make the Ginger here eat with his mouth closed" said Hermione as she nibbled on her bread.

„Oh, come on! I am a growing boy!" exclaimed Ron as he ate his eggs and beacon.

„Ron, please don´t talk with food in your mouth, it´s bloody disgusting!" said Harry as he looked away.

„Ahem, Welcome back to Hogwarts" said the Headmaster, as he stood up gaining everyone´s attention.

„As you know the Valentine´s day is coming up, and the staff and I decided to have a ball. Everyone in fifth year and above are invited. No fourth years and under, but if asked then they will be able to attend" said the aged Headmaster as most of the third years and fourth years sighed.

„It will be held here, in the Great Hall. Since today is Friday, the lessons are cancelled so you can do your shopping in Hogsmeade today and during the weekend. That is all" said Albus Dumbledore as he sat back down.

_Will you go to the ball with me?_ Asked Harry mentally

_Of course, I am your wife afterall, but you could have done it in a more romantic place_ snickered Hermione

_But to do it inside your mind is the most romantic place ever _Joked Harry

_Prat! _Said Hermione

/scene/

Draco and Ginny were leaving the Great Hall, as Draco asked Ginny to the ball, he had seemed fairly nervous.

„Did you think I was going to say no? We have been going out for months, no need to worry about a dance" said Ginny reassuringly as she pulled him into a broom closet, to give him a snogging session.

As they were snogging Draco´s sleeve lifted up a bit, exposing the arm that had the Dark Mark. Ginny noticed something as she squealed in happiness.

„Draco, look at your arm!" she said as the Slytherin did so.

„But- How?" he stuttered.

„I think Harry´s and Hermione´s plan worked!" she said as they continued their snogging session.

/scene/

Harry was in Hogsmeade with Ron. The boys had already bought themselves dress robes, whilst the girls went to the jewerelly stores.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy, signing that he wanted to talk to him.

„Ron, go on without me, I need to buy some stuff for Hermione" said Harry

„But Hermione is-" started Ron

„It´s something special" said Harry

„Fine, meet you in the three broomsticks" said Ron, as Harry started walking towards a sho, when he turned the corner.

„Malfoy, what is it you need to talk about?" whispered Harry.

„You know the spell you and Granger did. Well it worked, I don´t have the Mark anymore" said Draco, exposing his left arm.

„But now we have a problem, if the Dark Lord finds out about this, he will come looking for me and eventually kill me and my family" said Draco

_Hey Harry, we are finished here. Where should we meet? _Said Hermione mentally

_Three Broomsticks_ said Harry.

„Let´s talk about this later, when the girls are with us" said Harry, rushing towards the Three Broomsticks.

/scene/

The night of the ball was here. Harry, Ron, Draco and other boys were waiting for their dates outside the Great Hall. Harry was dressed in a suit, that looked mostly like a muggle tux, his hair messy as usual. Ron was wearing some new robes that were dark blue and Draco was wearing a black suit, with a dark Green shirt.

In a few minutes Ginny descended the stairs, leading towards the Great Hall, first, dressed in a beautiful rich red dress. It was a one shoulder dress, up to the ground. Her hair was done in curls, with some spicy make up on. She was wearing a gold necklace and gold earrings

Next was Luna, who was dressed in a long dress that shined silver. Her hair was long and straight, and she had just enough make up on, to make her shine. She was wearing light pink, heart shaped earrings.

Finally Hermione came down, in the beautful, long, light blue dress. It just flowed beautifully. Her hair was straight and up to her chest. She had hardly any make up on, but enough to notice it was there. She was wearing her engagement ring, along with a silver necklace.

The boys were simply astonished.

„You look astonishing, girls" said Ron.

„Thank you" the three said at the same time.

„Shall we then?" said Harry, as the three boys held their hands out.

„We shall" said Hermione

They all entered the Great Hall, which was covered in hearts, as the ceiling looked like it was iced. The walls were silver and red and there were some ice statues at the corners. The Hall looked mystically beautiful.

The band started playing a waltz, as some of the students got ready to dance, already knowing what to do since they danced at the Yule Ball.

„You have improved Harry! When did you have time?" asked Hermione as the soulmates glided on the floor.

„I´m a natural" said Harry smirking.

Hermione just smiled her brilliant smile, sending shivers down Harry´s body.

Harry and Hermione danced to almost every song, taking a break here and there. Ginny and Draco and Ron and Luna were having lots of fun aswell, mostly dancing to the upbeat songs. The night was full of laughter, dancing, fun and love.

„Here is the last song for the night!" called the band leader, without even saying what song it was.

Almost every muggle-born, or half-blood, knew the song. It was a slow, beautiful song called Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

Harry´s arms went to Hermione´s waist as her´s went to his shoulders, staring into eachother´s eyes, as nothing else existed.

„They couldn´t have chosen a better song to end the night" said Hermione.

Harry just nodded

„This has been one of the best nights in my life" stated Hermione

„Mine too" whispered Harry, as they leaned in and kissed. The kiss wasné passionate, but sweet and tender.

„Happy Valentine´s Day Hermione" whispered Harry

„Happy Valentine´s Day Harry" she whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

„Have you got any reports from the boy?" asked the Dark Lord, with a voice that could scare the living daylights out of anyone

„H-he hasn´t given me reports, My Lord" said the elder Malfoy.

„ If you don´t hear from him soon, he will suffer my displeasure" hissed Voldemort.

„Yes, Master" said the Elder Malfoy

„Crucio" said Voldemort, as if it was a normal day, a couple of men talking about interesting things.

Lucius Malfoy felt as if every single nerve, in his body, was on fire, as he screamed under the Unforgivable.

The Dark Lord held him under the spell for 30 seconds, before lifting it, as Malfoy tried to get up.

„That was only a small taste what him and his family will get, if failing in completeing this mission. Now go!" hissed the red eyed Voldemort.

„Yes, m-Master" whispered the elder Malfoy before exiting

„The boy has a few days left, if fail, I will strike"

/scene/

Harry, Hermione, Draco and the other sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were currently sitting in the dungeons, in Snape´s class.

„Today we will make a potion called, the Awakening Potion, also known as the Wideye Potion. Anyone who will fail to complete this potion" said Snape, looking pointedly at Neville „will be elimenated from this class"

_Oh great!_ Sighed Harry as he started making the potion in his cauldron.

_Oh come on Harry, you have improved so much in potions, I´m sure you are able to do it. I´m worried about Neville though _said Hermione mentally

Harry looked over at Neville, to see him struggling, but doing the right things.

_Looks like he´s doing well _said Harry mentally.

_He has improved as well then_ said Hermione.

„Potter! Will you concentrate on your own piece of work, ten points from Gryffindor!" sneered Snape as Harry almost glared at the Professor.

_He is really trying hard isn´t he _sighed Harry

_He makes people mad easily _answered Hermione

_Maybe he isn´t trying, he maybe a natural at this _said Harry sarcastically

At the end of the class Hermione had gotten her potion perfect, as usual. Harry had done well and even Neville had managed with his.

Snape of course awarded lots of points to Slytherin, but only a few to Gryffindor. Typical.

/scene/

Ron and Luna were having a great time together, currently sitting near the Black Lake.

„You know, I alwasy thought you were going to end up with Neville" said Ron

„I did fancy him, but it was and is nothing, compared to you" said Luna in her dreamy voice.

„Besides, the WrackSpurts were going crazy in your head, when near me"

„Right, well I believe yours went crazier, as you were the one who started snogging me on the train" said Ron

„I could feel it, Ronald, I could feel it" said Luna as they gazed at the scenery before them. The now green trees, the flowing Lake, with lots of merpeople under it and the Sun, shining brightly. A perfect day

/scene/

The soulmates, Ginny and Draco were in an unused classroom, talking about what to do about Draco´s dilemma.

„He will kill my family. He will and he will do it as painfully as possible. Maybe-" said Draco, cut off by an owl flying in and handing the Slytherin a letter.

„Oh no!" he groaned as he handed the letter to Ginny, who read it and handed it to Hermione.

_Draco_

_The Dark Lord isn´t happy about you not writing about your progress in the mission. If you don´t report in two days, me and my family will suffer. Maybe even need to start working on the mission or you will be kicked out of this family for GOOD_

_Lucius Malfoy_

„Oh dear" said Hermione

„With that, Draco, you need to run away, you can´t get out of this without dying" said Ginny

„and if you do,I´ll go with you"

„No, there must be another way" said Draco weakly as everyone went silent.

„Do you think he is planning on attacking Hogwarts?" asked Harry, scratching his scar.

„He wouldn´t, not with Dumbledore here, my mission was to kill him anyways" said Draco

Harry sighed, he wasn´t too sure about his question either, but it was better to be ready. Now more than anything.

A/N OMG I am so sorry this is so short, but I wanted to leave lots and lots of things for the next chappie (which comes out tomorrow or the day after), also I didný find my muse, for this chapter anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was a dark rainy day in April, as the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravencaws were in Defence Against the Dark Arts, studying about the things aurors need to know. Professor Lupin wasn´t there, because the day before was the full moon, so Auror Tonks was currently teaching.

„...and that´s why aurors need to be trained in occlumency and legilimency" explained Tonks.

At the start of the year Tonks wasn´t very good at teaching, but now, in April, she was almost as good as professor Lupin himself.

„So for next lesson, write a summary on what aurors need to learn, and also practise a bit of occlumency, by trying to let go of all emotion, before going to sleep. That is the first step to mastering it" said Tonks as she started letting the pupils out, before all of the lights went out. A phoenix patronus flew in and with the voice of Albus Dumbledore, it said „ The teachers need to get the students to the Great Hall immediately, anyone teaching the first till fourth years, start leading them towards the train, that had just arrived in the station, send them home and then report to the Great Hall" as the white phoenix disappeared.

„Let´s go, quickly!" exclaimed Tonks, doing just what the patronus asked.

/scene/

Everyone was standing in the Hall, as Dumbledore started talking „ A spy for us reported that Voldemort has a plan to attack tonight. The first till fourth years are on their way home, as fifth years and above are going to fight. We do not know what armies he Dark Lord has, or how many, but we need to be ready for everything" said the old man.

Suddenly an explosion errupted, as everyone got ready for the fight to begin.

The Death Eaters appeared and the fight began with lots of spells flying around in different directions, everyone fighting for their lives.

Ron was fighting Dolohov, whilst Luna was dueling Yaxley, those two Death Eaters were defeated easily, a little too easily.

Bellatrix shot a killing curse towards Hermione, who was dueling Greyback, but was protected by Harry, who levitated a table infront of the curse, causing the table to explode, as Harry started dueling Bellatrix.

_Thanks Harry!_ Said Hermione mentally

_Anytime_

The fight was going well with the Light doing quite good, but not yet winning as it seemed the army of Death Eaters would never end. There were too many of them.

„Hermione, have you seen Draco?" asked Ginny as she duelled Lucius Malfoy, her back facing Hermione, who was dueling MacNair.

„No, I haven´t seen him for 5 days" said Hermione as she cast a deflected a stupefy.

„Where could he be?" mused Ginny as she cast one of her infamous bat bogey hexes, which got protegoed by the elder Malfoy.

The Malfoy shot a killing curse towards Ginny, to fast for her to react. Someone threw himself infront of her, but not before sending the same green curse towards the elder Malfoy. Both of them dropped dead.

„No. NO!" exlaimed Ginny as she held her saviours body in her arms, Draco Malfoy.

„You couldn´t die, you can´t leave me!" cried Ginny

Hermione stunned MacNair, and started comforting Ginny.

A little while later more than 5 hundred dementors appeared, making the bloody cold Hall, even colder than before.

„Expecto Patronum!" cried the teachers as some of the Dementors were held back.

Harry and Hemione decided to join, as they whispered „Expecto Patronum", when a gold doe and stag appeared making all of the dementors screech and flee.

The soulmates smiled in small triumph, not noticing someone from the battle whisper „Sectumsempra"

Harry fell towards the ground as he got sliced by an invisible sword. The black haired boy felt the life draining out, as did the brunette who tried to heal him. They were getting weaker and weaker, as Snape appeared behind the teachers and whispered Vulnera Sanentur, which healed the cuts and the wounds, bringing some life to Harry and Hermione. The duo gave eachother a small kiss, as they got their energy back. Harry clutched his scar after that.

„He is coming! Voldemort is coming!" said Harry loudly, as the Dark Lord appeared out of nowhere, in the middle of the Hall.

Everyone was in shock, as almost all of the light hadn´t seen him for real.

„Harry Potter. You have faught valiently. But the time has come for you to die" hissed Voldemort, as everyone cleared the middle of the Hall as Dumbledore, along with Harry close behind, walked up to the Dark Lord.

„I thought you had chickened out, Tom, about time you got here" taunted Harry

„You DARE speak that filthy name you filthy half-blood" hissed Tom as he shot a killing curse towards Harry, who dodged it.

„You are a half-blood as well, Tom" said Dumbledore camly, as Voldemort fired a spell towards the old man, which Dumbledore deflected easily.

The epic duel between Dumbledore and Tom Riddle started, with firey spells and strong magical power. Voldemort conjured a basalisk, as Dumbledore tried to slash it. The snake was ready to pounce, as Dumbledore cast a protego to stop it. With that Dumbledore gained himself some time and distracted Voldemort, conjuring a lion that was on fire, ready to attack the Dark Lord. Voldemort defended himself with conjured water. He cast a crucio, which Dumbledore dodged.

The Dark Lord decided to fool Dumbledore and Harry, as he aimed his wand at Dumbledore and suddenly shouted the killing curse at Harry.

Thanks to Harry´s seeker reflexes he quickly cast and expelliarmus as the spells collided with one another.

Thanks to the soulbond Harry had gotten stronger and it was easier to duel the Dark Lord.

„You are nothing against me, Potter" said the Dark Lord.

„We all know who will win" said Harry „I have power that you will never understand, the power that will always win! Friendship" Harry pushed harder against Voldemort´s spell „Loyalty" even harder „Family" even harder „and Love!" exclaimed Harry, as the curse bounced back against the evil man. Lord Voldemort was finally dead. All of the Death Eaters who were loyal to him collapsed.

Cheers rang out through out the wall, as Hermione ran up to Harry and kissed him.

„You did it!" exclaimed Hermione

„No, we did it" said Harry

„Cheesy, Potter, cheesy" said Hermione, „ Now, you are coming with me, towards the Hospital Wing, no arguments, we need to get a check up" said the bookworm, as she lead the way

/scene/

„Well, it looks like your magical core is recovering and you shall be good as new in an hour or two" said Madame Pomfrey to Harry. „I´d like you two to stay here for the hour"

The teens nodded, as they alid down on one bed, letting their eyes droop, and they fell to a nice dreamless sleep.

/scene/

Ginny was mourning the loss of her lover and Neville was there for her..

„He did it to save you" said Neville

„I know, but that doesn´t mean it doesn´t hurt" said Ginny

„I never said it won´t. Losing someone you love will always hurt, but you learn to cope with it, just like Harry did. Just like I did with my parents" said Neville softly.

„Thank you Neville, for being here for me" said Ginny, hugging the boy who grew up so much during the two years.

/scene/

Ron and Luna were both happy they were alive.

„You know, I imagined the battle differently" said Ron.

„How did you imagine it, Ronald" asked Luna. Her voice wasn´t as dreamy as it was before, but the hint was still there.

„I didn´t imagine so many Death Eaters. I didn´t imagine it being during the school year, I imagined it to be different. I don´t know how to explain it" said Ron

„Now you don´t have to imagine it, life has just gotten better" said Luna

Ron smiled happily, hugging his girlfriend

/scene/

„I´m so glad you´re alright" said Tonks „ I didn´t see you join the battle"

„I am sneaky, I am a wolf afterall" said Remus.

Tonks laughed „That you are"

Tonks put his arm on her belly, as she smiled.

„Are you really...?" asked Remus, astonished.

Tonks just nodded, with happy tears falling down her cheeks.

Remus kissed her with all he had, as her hair turned light red.

...

It was the start of the better life for all of them.

A/N: Next chappie will be the epilogue.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A man and a woman were walking in King´s Cross Station, along with three children. The man had jet black hair, with emerald eyes and round glasses. His hair always stuck out in different ends and always had a mind of it´s own. The woman had not-so-bushy brown hair, that was done up in an elegant bun. She had honey brown eyes and small freckles. One of the children was a teenaged boy, that looked a lot like his father. He had messy hair, but not as dark as his fathers. He didn´t have glasses, but his facial features were as mischievus as ever, just like his father, during that age. His eyes had flicks of brown and green in them. The second child wasn´t as old. She had bushy brown hair and emerald green eyes, holding one of her books, ready to read it when on the train. The last child was fairly young, that had curly, but long, black hair with honey brown eyes. She was walking beside her mother.

„You all ready to go?" asked the father

„You know that, dad" said the boy, running through a brick wall.

„Come on, mum!" said the second child, almost dragging her smiling mum through the wall.

„I´m not so sure about this dad" said the youngest

„Don´t worry kiddo, you are coming with me" said the man, walking through the brick wall with his daughter.

They walked up to the mother

„Is James on the train already?" asked the girl

„Yes, he is ready for his fifth year" said the woman „I just hope he doesn´t cause too much trouble"

„He won´t" said the man, laughing

„Now, Harmony, have you got your books?" asked the elder woman

„Yes, mum" said the second eldest child

„Your everyday clothes?"

„Yes"

„Your potion´s kit?"

„Mum! Don´t worry, I have got everything" said Harmony, skipping towards the Hogwarts express, as the parents waved.

„Look, uncle Ron and auntie Luna are coming!" exclaimed the little girl, pointing towards a redheaded man, with blue eyes, who was walking next to his wife, with long dirty blonde hair and silver eyes.

„Well It´s good to see you Harry, Hermione" said Ron.

„How about me?" mock pouted the little girl

„And who are you, you look awfully familiar" joked Ron, faking concentration as Luna giggled.

„Of course you know me uncle Ron, I am Lily Luna Potter!" exclaimed the little girl

„Ah, now I remember" said Ron as he hugged the little girl.

„Where´s Adrian?" asked Harry

„Oh, he is already on the train. He said we were surrounded by Wrackspurts" said Luna.

„I can´t wait till I can go to Hogwarts" said Lily

„Well, only two more years to wait, honey" said Hermione.

„Hi guys" said a redheaded woman, her hair up to her shoulders, standing next to a brown haired man, who was currently holding their child by the hand

„Hi Ginny, Neville!" exlaimed Hermione, hugging both of them. Ginny and Neville had gotten married two years after the war. Neville knew Ginny still loved Draco, but Ginny assured that she loved him aswell.

„Sarah! I haven´t seen you in ages!" exclaimed Lily at the young redheaded girl.

„It´s good to see you too Lily!" said Sarah, hugging her best friend.

„Can you believe were going to Hogwarts on the same year, two years from now" said Lily

„No, but I´m looking forward to it" said Sarah, as all the adults were enjoying watching the little ones socialize.

„It´s funny to think we were that young once" said Ginny

All the adults laughed.

„It´s kind of sad that Tonks´s and Remus´s son Teddy had already finished Hogwarts. Time runs that fast doesn´t it" said Hermione

„Yeah, I wish I could have seen them" said Harry.

„It was fun to watch him change his hair from blue to red all the time" said Lily

„Yes it was" said Hermione, as the clock struck eleven.

„The train´s leaving" said Luna, as everyone started waving.

„It´s sad to see them all depart" said Ginny

„Yeah, James to his fifth year, Harmony to her second" said Harry

„Adrian to his seventh" said Ron

„...and none of our children have gone yet" said Neville, as they all chuckled.

The train had left the eye sight, as the newest parents put their hands down slowly, wishing their children the best of luck in their years. The War long forgotten by the minds of the ones seen it.

The world was ready for the new generation to take over.


End file.
